User blog:Nyxoda/lizzie pucket
name: elizabeth "lizzie" rose j puckett appearance: lizzie wears a pink and black dress with the sleeves and mid back the rest is pink she also wears black leggings pink and white sneakers white beanie pink leather jacket an amazing curvy body black fingerless gloves which hides her birthmark her stygian iron necklace with a amethyst gem in the center it can also turn into a spear and her stygian bow and quiver earrings and her golden clutch bracelet.as a wolf she has pure black fur she alwas has a guarded expression in her face,she also has void black hair snow white skin and shadow black eyes some people think she stared in to their souls. personality: lizzie is stoic,stubborn,aggresive,sarcastic,hot-tempered,strict,a bit paranoid,and scary girl. she doesn't trust new people so easily she wants them to prove themselves first,she can scare people easily. however despite all this lizzie is a sweet,kind hearted,responsible, passionate,loving, caring, cheerful,funny,wonderful,imaginative,likeble,curious,empathic,confident,wise, faithful,loyal,tomboyishly girly,lively, and honest girl lizzie is always there to help her friends or anyone in danger or in need, she's always there for her friends and family. occupation: leader of team 23,student,pokemon trainer,buddyfighter, ash's girlfriend,champion and heroin of olympus family: apollo (godly father) nyx (godly mother) kyurem puckett (foster father) vanessa puckett (foster mother) pokemon (foster brothers and sisters) tetsuya kurodake (half brother) species: demigod (choose to stay on earth and live her live to be half mortal) main pokemon: ivy (serperior) snowanna (half demon half froslass) world user: legend world buddy: helen, princess of troy buddy skill: a star in a cresent moon that helps her fly deck: mount olympus line: when zeus freed his siblings from kronos and sent him tartarus since then they gather other dieties and called themselves olypians luminize behold mount olympus build: size 1: divine stallion, pegasus (x1) gorgon three sisters,medusa (x2) gorgon three sisters,stheno (x2) queen hippolyta (x2) persephone, goddess of spring (x2) khione, goddess of snow (x2)athena, goddess of wisdom (x2) mother of spiders, arachne (x2) artemis, goddess of the wild (x2) dionysus, god of wine (x2) hermes, god of bounderies (x2). size 2: servants of hecate, empousa (x1) hecate, goddess of magic (x2) apollo, god of the sun (x2) ares, god of war (x2) demeter, goddess of harvest (x2) hephestus, god of craftmanship (x2) hemera, goddess of day (x2) gorgon three sisters, eureyale (x2) golden blade, chrysaor (x2) selene, titaness of the moon (x2) eos, titaness of the dawn (x2) kronos, the god of time (x1) styx, titaness of the river styx (x2) size 3: zeus, god of lighting (x2) posiedon, god of the sea (x2) hades, god of the underworld (x2) nyx, goddess of night (x2) aphrodite, goddess of love (x2) helen, princess of troy (x3) colossal sea monster, cetus (x2) nemesis, goddess of retribution (x2) eris, goddess of strife (x2) astria, titaness of faling stars (x1) dog of the underworld, cerberus (x2) servant of hades, furies (x2) son of echida and typhoon, hydra (x1) alluring voice of, siren (x1) spells: power of mythology (x3) great spell, thunder of zeus (x1) elixir of aesculapius (x2) sheild of achilles (x4) razor stars (x3) minatour charge (x2) charmspeak (x2) thunder bolt of, zeus (x2) khione's storm (x2) siren song (x2) fire of hephestus (x2) petrifying gaze (x2) items: divine armor ,aegis impact: power of olympus. abilities: fighting powers: lizzie has great superhuman strenght and fighting skills. archery: like her godly father she is an expert in archery but prefers to use her spear and sheild. swordmanship: lizzie is an expert on the sword but prefers her spear. musical ability: lizzie is an expert musician she can any musical instrument perfectly she is also has a singing voice that no one can match, not even best singers. photokinesis: as the daughter of the god of light she has absolute control and authority of light. *create illusions/hallucinations. *create light shields/force feilds. *project healing energies. *blast light to impale enemies or blind them for some time or maybe forever. *create a ball or shape of light to blast. supernatural sight: lizzie can see anything anywhere in the day. vitakinensis: she can manipulate and modify a humans anatomy. prophecy: she is able to see the future sometimes. divine wisdom: lizzie is extremly intelligent but the athena kids surpass her. truth: since lizzie is always truthful she is a horrible lair. since she is the daughter of a powerful and terrifying goddess many people fear her even the high authorities. umbrakinensis: as the daughter of nyx she has absolute and authority control over shadows and darkness. *she can sarround her enemies with shadows. *she can use darkness to create portals to travel to one place to the next.(similar to shadow travel)*she can use shadows to cover herself in darkness to become invisible.she can see through the darkness while he enemies can't.*she can heal heself and others (minor injuries). shadow mimicry: she can morph into a living shadow/darkness. night empowerment: she is stronger in night or dark places. circadian manipulation: she is capable of controlling the movement and rotation of planets like her mother thus enabling he to change the flow night to day. wolf transformation: lizzie has a curse that can transform herself to a wolf due to herbirth but decided to live with it, she has the ultimate smell and hearing her friends are cautious for what they say about her because of that. she has divine control and authority of her parents sacred animals. weapons: stygian iron spear neacklace and aegis sheild bracelet, she also has stygian iron bow and quiver earrings that turn into real weapons, she also has gun in her right thigh and a hunting knife int the other. core deck: her golden clutch bracelet when luminize her bracelet changes its appearance gold same, but it has midnight blue linnings and the crystal is purple her core deck is a little bigger than most other core decks. Category:Blog posts